Green Eyed Devil
by Angel Longstring
Summary: Kon was used to his life at the church, however unpleasant it might be at times. Then pirate captain Castille Carriedo enters his life and turns it all upside down in a matter of seconds. He really has no idea how this all happened either and no clue what to do. Human AU; Conquistador Spain, Dutchy Prussia
1. Chapter 1

Castille sauntered into the elaborate church, figuring it would be empty. It was in the middle of the week after all but he should have known better than to assume such things. He quickly realized that he was not the only one in the church. There was a pale, slender figure kneeling by the altar at the front of the sanctuary. The Spaniard raised an eyebrow, his curiosity piqued but he kept quiet. He might be a pirate but he had been raised Catholic. He knew better than to disturb someone when they were praying unless they needed it. This boy, an altar boy from the robes he was wearing, didn't seem to need disturbing so Castille decided to leave him alone. He quietly walked up to the front row of pews, his eyes flickering around the sanctuary. It was familiar to the man, though it had been several years, much longer than he cared to remember, since he had been in a church. He watched the pale figure as they prayed. It had been a long time since Castille had seen someone so pale. He was used to tan skinned people being around him. He didn't really mind, of course, but the pale figure was different and had caught his interest. Suddenly the boy's head lifted and he stood as if preparing to go somewhere else. Then he turned around and noticed that he was not alone. The boy's red eyes widened, his mouth forming into a surprised o. Castille smirked, thoroughly amused at the reaction his mere presence had caused.

"Easy, pequeno, I did not mean to startle you. I merely wanted to see the church." He spoke, his voice thick with a rich Spanish accent. A bright blush spread up the boy's cheeks as he ducked his head.

"I'm sorry if I disturbed you, sir." Castille laughed softly.

"You did not disturb me, pequeno. I should be the one apologizing for disturbing you, you were the one praying after all." He pointed out. The boy glanced up at him shyly. Castille took a moment to study the pale boy. He looked like a scrawny fourteen year old and his white hair was surprisingly messy for an altar boy. He was different but then again, Castille liked different sometimes.

"I see. Is there anything I can help you with while you're here?" The boy asked, the bright blush finally beginning to fade from his cheeks. Castille smirked, shaking his head slightly.

"No, pequeno, nothing as of right now." He replied absently, his gaze shifting to the stained glass windows of the church.

"Alright, if you're sure, sir." The boy turned to leave as Castille's gaze returned to him.

"No need to leave, I'm not going to be here much longer." The Spaniard commented and the boy paused turning to look at Castille over his shoulder. There was a faint smile on his lips as he glanced at the Spaniard.

"I would but I have things to do, otherwise Father Feliks will get angry." He replied. Castille raised an eyebrow.

"And you do everything he tells you too?"

"Ja, why wouldn't I?" Castille threw his head back and laughed, the sound echoing slightly in the sanctuary, making the pale boy flinch. "Please don't be so loud… Father Feliks likes the church to be quiet." He spoke and Castille grinned at him.

"Oh, I know your Father Feliks, pequeno. Trust me, I can deal with him." The Spaniard spoke, chuckling darkly. The boy blinked his eyes widening.

"You know each other?" he asked and Castille nodded at him, his grin switching to a smirk again.

"Si, we do. It's been a while since we've seen each other, though." He answered idly, propping his elbows on the back of the pew in front of him. The boy smiled shyly for a brief moment before seeming to realize something.

"Oh, I'm sorry, where are my manners. I'm Kon. Pleased to meet you." He spoke and Castille smiled warmly.

"Pleased to meet you, Kon, I'm Castille." The Spaniard introduced himself just as a side door opened, revealing a slender blonde with bright green eyes. Castille smirked at the androgynous figure, who was scowling at him. "Hola padre Feliks, it's been too long." He spoke grinning. Feliks' eyes narrowed at the Spaniard before they turned to Kon.

"Don't you have work to be doing?" he commented and Kon nodded, seeming to shrink away from the Polish man.

"Ja, I was just about to get started on that." He replied, his voice sounding as if he was trying not to stammer. Castille didn't like that. He didn't like that at all. Feliks turned back to Castille, folding his arms across his chest.

"Like what brings you here, Castille? I thought I totally told you that you were no longer welcome here." He spoke, still scowling. Castille merely smirked as he stood.

"You can't kick me out of my home village, Padre. Besides, I was having a pleasant conversation with your assistant before you interrupted us." He replied, a cold edge to his voice. Kon's eyes widened and he seemed to pale further if that was even possible. Feliks raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, like you were? Well, he totally has work to do so I suggest you leave him alone."

"Is that an order?" Castille remarked, grinning. Feliks glared at him.

"If it needs to be, I can make it one." The blonde replied and Castille laughed.

"How quaint, Padre. And here I thought men of the cloth were supposed to be tolerant." He teased and added, "Don't get so worked up I was about to be leaving anyway." Feliks gave him a look that clearly said he didn't believe him.

"Well you totally know where the door is, Castille. Like I suggest you show yourself out." Castille smirked.

"Adios Padre, adios Kon." He spoke over his shoulder as he headed for the door. He had reached the door when voices reached his ears.

"Like what have I told you about talking to strangers?!"

"He said he was here to see the church!" Castille paused and turned, seeing Kon cringing away from the irate Polish priest. Castille raised an eyebrow, starting to stride back over to them.

"That one you totally need to stay far away from-Like I thought I told you to leave, Carriedo." The Spaniard smirked as he threw an arm around Kon's shoulders. He was not surprised when the boy tensed up and could see the surprised, almost horrified look on the pale face out of the corner of his eye.

"I don't like how you're treating the pequeno. He's going to come with me." Castille spoke, shifting to guide the confused and slightly paralyzed Kon out of the church. Feliks stepped in his path.

"Like you take one step out of this church with him and I will call the guards." The Pole hissed and Castille smirked, leaning forward.

"Go right ahead and do that. They won't stop me." He commented before continuing on his way, Kon in tow and leaving behind a sputtering priest. Once they were outside, Castille headed to where he'd left his horse, a black Andalusian stallion. "This is Diablo. Come on, we should get going before Padre actually calls the guards." He spoke, motioning for Kon to get on. The boy seemed to snap out of his shock as he shook his head almost frantically.

"I can't leave I'll get in trouble!" he replied trying to back away. He seemed to have forgotten that Castille still had his arm around his shoulders. The Spaniard just smirked, shifting to lift the scrawny boy onto Diablo. "Wh-wait no! I told you I can't leave! What are you doing?!" Kon demanded seeming close to freaking out.

"Relax, pequeno, you won't fall off." Castille commented making sure he was settled before settling into the saddle behind him. Kon clung to the front of the saddle making an odd noise as Castille guided Diablo away from the church and toward the place he had in mind for them to lay low for a day or two before leaving. Castille wasn't going to be sticking around long with an angry Pole after him. He was rather used to people chasing after him though. It was nothing new to him but he wanted to keep his new charge safe and away from Feliks. He was not going to let that priest, or anyone else for that matter, lay a hand on Kon ever again.

**So … apparently I got a visit from my friend's Duchy Prussia and my Conquistador Spain was instantly like 'this is mine, all mine' … and yeah well this is what happened orz All I have to say is that Castille you are an arrogant little asshole! Enjoy and review por favor!**


	2. Chapter 2

Kon still didn't know how he'd ended up in the Spaniard's charge, let alone at an inn with him. He honestly didn't know how but he was sure that he was going to get into trouble if he didn't return to Feliks and soon. However, Castille didn't seem to be inclined to letting him return. He tried for what seemed the hundredth time to try to explain to the Spaniard that he needed to return.

"S-Sir you don't understand I need to go back-"

"No, pequeno you are not going back." Castille spoke as he guided him into the inn. There was a smirk on the man's face but it had an edge to it that frankly scared Kon. He didn't like that smirk, not one little bit. He liked the smirk he'd seen earlier, the one with the playful edge of humor to it. They went into the inn and it took a moment for Kon's eyes to adjust to the dimmer light inside. The inn was a nice one, spacious with plenty of tables and furniture in the sitting room for the guests to relax and socialize if they wanted. "You are staying with me, pequeno and that's the end of that." Castille added as he went up to the bar at the back of the sitting room. A man with longer blonde hair and bright blue eyes was standing behind the bar, talking to a pretty red haired woman as they walked up. When the man noticed them, though, he immediately excused himself and came over to them.

"Castille, mon amie, I thought you'd left town permanently." The man spoke grinning and Castille grinned back.

"You know they can't kick me out forever, Jean Claude." He replied and the blonde man laughed a grin on his face as well. Then he glanced over at Kon, an eyebrow rising in curiosity.

"Who is your petite amie, Castille?" he asked leaning forward a bit. Kon shifted away, unconsciously moving closer to Castille as he did. Castille smirked, draping an arm over Kon's shoulders.

"This is Kon. He's with me." The Spaniard explained and Jean Claude grinned.

"I see. Well your usual room is open if that's where you'd like to stay?" he commented and Castille nodded.

"Bueno amigo, we'll go on up." He spoke and Jean Claude nodded a knowing grin on his face.

"Have fun!" he called after them causing Kon's face to go beet red. Castille just laughed as he led Kon upstairs.

"Don't mind Jean Claude, he's just a flirt." Castille spoke. Kon raised an eyebrow.

"And you aren't?" he spoke immediately ducking his head. "Sorry…" Castille chuckled.

"Don't apologize, pequeno. I'd rather you be able to stand up for yourself somewhat." The Spaniard commented going to a room and opening the door. He gave Kon a light push inside when the boy tried to stall. It was a nice room, though it seemed rather modest for the Spaniard's tastes, at least from what Kon had seen of him so far. There was a bed against one wall and a desk in the corner opposite the head of the bed. There was a dresser on the same wall as the desk and a few rather plain paintings hung on the walls but otherwise there were no decorations. It was actually kind of surprising to Kon that there weren't more decorations. Then again if this room was used by others when Castille wasn't there, the lack of décor made since. "You'll sleep on the bed." Castille spoke and Kon glanced over at him eyes widening.

"But where will you sleep?" Castille smirked at him.

"I'll sleep on the floor unless you want me to sleep with you." The Spaniard grinned as the boy's face went as red as a tomato.

"N-No… I mean I can sleep on the floor…" he stammered and Castille chuckled.

"You're cute, pequeno. You're sleeping on the bed." His tone of voice clearly said that was the end of the discussion so Kon nodded. He still felt bad making the man sleep on the floor, though in all honesty, sleeping on the floor would have made for a much easier escape but perhaps the Spaniard realized that fact. Kon wasn't sure about the Spaniard but he was sure that the man wouldn't hurt him. How he knew this, he didn't know in all honesty and that worried him. He wasn't one to trust easily. He sat on the bed as Castille dropped the bag he'd brought in onto the floor.

"Why did you take me away from the church?" Kon asked suddenly, his face heating up again. Castille blinked then smiled at him.

"Because, Padre Feliks should have been treating you better than he was." The dark haired man replied and Kon blinked.

"He was treating me fine…" he spoke, though his protest seemed half-hearted as he glanced down at his feet. Castille strode over, making the boy glance up briefly before he averted his gaze again. The dark haired man frowned as he caught a glimpse of something on the boy's neck. He gently gripped Kon's chin and made him look up, revealing a scar along the boy's neck. He felt Kon tense under his hand and try to shift away but Castille kept his grip.

"Who did this?" his voice and expression were flat and cold, almost cruel. Kon trembled, freaked out by the sudden change in demeanor.

"I-I deserved it … I disobeyed Father Feliks…" he stammered and Castille could see the genuine fear in the boy's eyes. He took a deep breath to calm his temper before reaching for the boy's wrists. A bright blush heated up Kon's cheeks as Castille pushed back the sleeves of the robes, revealing more scars on the pale skin.

"He caused these too?" Castille asked a dangerous edge to his otherwise calm voice. Kon swallowed, looking down at his feet.

"I-I told you… I deserved them…" he spoke and Castille shook his head.

"No one deserves to be treated like this but criminals." He corrected as he released Kon's wrists. The boy glanced up at him warily.

"B-but I do… " he started and began to duck his head again but fell silent and still as a finger touched his lips. Green eyes met his red ones and the expression he saw in those emerald orbs struck something inside but what he wasn't sure. His cheeks went beet red again as Castille leaned forward slightly.

"Just because you are different, pequeno does not give others the right to treat you as if you were dirt beneath their boots." He commented and added, "But enough of that for now. You should get some rest; we have a long trip ahead of us to the port." He smirked lightly as he turned and strode back over to the pile of stuff he'd sat down. Within a few minutes there was a small pallet laid out and Castille stretched out on it with a content sigh. His eyes closed and a few moments later soft snoring filled the room. Kon simply stared at the man that had turned his world upside down in the course of a few minutes. The broad shouldered Spaniard was rough around the edges with a temper to boot but so far he'd treated Kon well. Still, Kon had an obligation to Father Feliks. The priest had taken him in when he'd been thrown onto the streets. Biting his lower lip slightly, the pale teen carefully stood and made his way over to the door. He had barely started to reach for the handle when he felt something grab his ankle. He let out a squeak, jumping slightly before glancing down. He looked into a pair of laughing green eyes and a smirking Spaniard's face. "Where do you think you are going pequeno?"

"Th-the bathroom?" Kon could barely squeak out the words as Castille stood. Kon started to take a step back but was stopped when the Spaniard grabbed him around the waist and bodily lifted him. It only took a couple of steps before they were at the bed and Kon was deposited with a soft 'oof'. Castille smirked down at the teen.

"I take it you aren't going to sleep are you?" he asked idly though it was a rhetorical question. Kon's eyes widened as the man climbed onto the bed, settling down beside him.

"Wh-what are you doing?" he asked trying to scoot away. An arm draped over his waist effectively cut off his escape though and the pale teen froze his eyes as wide as saucers.

"Going to sleep, which is what you should be doing too, pequeno." Castille answered yawning widely before closing his eyes again. Kon lay there, frozen in shock and his mind running circles for a few minutes before he realized he wasn't getting out of this situation anytime soon. He was also exhausted and he really didn't know where he was so he was effectively stuck here. The teen yawned and decided to go over his options when he'd gotten some sleep. He shifted under the tan arm keeping him on the bed to curl up on his side and sleep. Castille blinked awake at the movement and glanced over at the pale form beside him. The Spaniard smiled softly, tugging the covers up before draping his arm over the teen again and going back to sleep. He couldn't wait to get to know the boy further. There was something about him that Castille was drawn too, though what he couldn't quite say.

If their meeting had said anything, this was going to be an interesting adventure.

**I apologize for not explaining the names of the characters in the first chapter. My friend (Pooky, who this fic was written for) and I have different names for the different time periods the characters went through. When Prussia was a Dutchy under Poland, he was forced to change his name because Poland was an ass and wanted to rub it in his face that he'd lost everything. And I call Conquistador Spain Castille cause I can't see Antonio being this much of an ass. We also theorize that the countries have had a couple of different human names as the years pass but this is purely our own headcannon. In any event glad to hear that people are enjoying my story! Enjoy and review!**


End file.
